In image and video encoders, image compression is used to reduce data throughput. In order to perform image compression, many image and video encoders encode an image by transforming an image of a pixel domain to coefficients of a frequency domain. A discrete cosine transform (DCT) is a well-known frequency transform technique that is widely used in image (and sound) compression. Transforms, such as DCT, may be used to improve the compression ratio, but transforms increase computational complexity. In recent years, much research has been performed to identify more efficient coding methods and transforms.